


Purpose

by SanDee



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Blood, F/M, Fighting, Hurt, Language, Swearing, Temperament, Violence, demonic rituals, emotional distress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDee/pseuds/SanDee
Summary: Due to a Mistake the Reader ends up in the Winchester's Monster-verse. The "French Mistake" Backwards.





	1. The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: tumblr's cookingglitterfairy - Change of Universe (go look it up, it's great, not as dramatic as mine)  
> Reader Gender: female  
> Pairing: Dean and Reader  
> Style: Multi Chapter Story  
> Warnings: swearing, a lot usually; demonic rituals: fighting; drama baby, a whole lotta drama, arguing

 

_“Dicimus pientissimam contentionem daemonium ripisque fratres. Revelabit filias vestras tradite nobis figura current. Ostende nobis vestri locus. Dicimus pientissimam contentionem daemonium ripisque fratres. Demonstrabis te!”_

 

Sam said the formula and both Brothers could see the magical circle and sigils on the wall starting to blur. It was almost like looking through a window. They saw a woman in a kitchen, preparing food. They could only see, but not hear her and she was standing with her back towards the window.  
“What now?” Dean asked and looked up at his brother. “Well I guess we wait until she turns around and we can see her face, then we will know what the Demon looks like at the moment.” “And then what? We still won't know where he is.” Dean was mad, he had it with this Demon. He was fed up with waiting and being attacked every time they left the bunker. This damn Demon had interfered with their hunts way too often in the past weeks and almost killed Julia. He was done with waiting and wanted to end this NOW!

He grabbed the Demon knife from the table, walked over to the Wall and reached with his hand into the circle. Maybe this was not just a window, but also a Portal and if that was the case, he would get that damn Demon right now and finish it off for good!

 

Dean's fingers carefully touched the wall and he felt a tingling sensation when they slipped into the Window. He could go through. He looked back to his brother with a dirty smirk and before Sam could even say a word, Dean had reached into the Portal and grabbed the woman by her neck, pulled her harshly through the wall and threw her onto the floor of the library.  
As soon as her head had passed the Portal they could hear a terrible scream. It only stopped when she hit the wooden floor and hit her head. Dean jumped onto her, his legs on hers, left hand on her throat, right hand holding the Demon knife in an attacking position. “Gotcha!” he yelled in pure rage. The woman was screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to fight this person that was trying to harm her. She yelled for help but nothing happened. Tears spilled from her eyes and she tried to fight the attacker as well as the shock and the fear. She needed to calm down, focus and face the situation or else she would be dead in less then a second. She forced her eyes open and onto the person that weight so heavy on her body, but as soon as she did her shock grew even bigger.  
“You will never attack one of us ever again! Enough foreplay, time to die BITCH!!” Dean was furious and slammed the knife down onto her chest. “NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” she had tried to free her neck from Deans iron grip, but now grabbed a hold of Deans hand with both her hands and stemmed as strong as she could against his entire body weight. “Please don't hurt me.... DE-EEEAAN.... PLEASE....” she could hardly breath, it cost her all her strength to hold the knife away from her. Dean wondered why the Demon wouldn't just fling him into the next wall or push him off with a simply blow. But he couldn't risk letting go, it could have been its tactic. He switched the knife from his right to his left hand and was about to swing it with one swift move into the woman's rip cage, but right in that moment she wiggled under him and kicked her knee into his crown jewels. As soon as she felt his body shift, she turned onto her stomach and crawled away from him.

 

She was just about to get up when Dean caught her ankle and pulled her back down onto the floor. He was used to pain and when in a fight, he would ignore it and do what he had to do. “Dean... please don't.... nooooo, DEAN PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!” she yelled and struggled when he again took hold of her. “I'm not a monster, DEEEAAAN PLEAAASEEE....” she was so desperate “Dean I beg you....” He had to admit that he was getting more irritated by the second, but should he really let her lose? “DEAN STOP!!” Sam finally interfered and pulled his brother off the crying woman. “SAM WHAT THE HELL....” Dean got up and shrugged his brothers grip off. He was angry and about to start an argument, but interrupted by the sobbing of the woman on the floor.  
“I do whatever you want... *sniff* drink h-holy water... bath in borax... hold onto silver, but please... stop hurting me Dean!” she was now on her knees and buried her face in her hands. She didn't understand what was going on, why was she... HERE?!

Sam looked down on his brother with a concerned face and Dean hated him for that. He was too soft sometimes, clearly the Demon knew how to pull off a good show, that was all. “I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch with or without your help!” Dean wanted to turn around but held back. “OH Common SAMMY, its just a friggin Demon...!” Sam just opened his mouth to say something, when they heard her broken, teary voice...

“ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii...”_ her Latin sounded perfect and the way she recite the Exorcism it almost looked like she was in trance. _“...omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae perditionis...”_ “Hey... Hey.... you can stop, we believe you OK?” Sam spoke calm and lowered himself when he stepped closer to her, but she shrugged back and kept on reciting. Her eyes wide, taking in her surrounding, opting for a chance to run... _“...venenum propinare. Vade, sarana inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei;”_ slowly she got up from her knees, leaning against one of the huge shelf's that stood behind her. Her hands roaming it to feel for a weapon, but what could a book do against a hunter with a knife? Dean saw what she was trying to do, he was trained to watch peoples every move and know what their next would be. The moment she jumped and tried to run, he was behind her chasing her down the steps into the entrance hall.

 

With his long and strong legs he had her within a few seconds. He grabbed her long (Y/HC) hair and pulled her into his chest, knife to her throat. She screamed pitiful, but he didn't let go of her. “Nice try bitch, but guess what, I'm not as trusting as my brother.” “Please....” she sobbed and tried with both her hands to bring the knife down, but all her left strength was nothing against the rage of Dean Winchester. “Don't hurt me please...” she broke down into a crying fit and her body slumped onto the floor. Dean wasn't prepared for this and so the woman slid through his hands onto the floor right in front of him. Now he really knew something was off.  
Sam had run behind them and stood a little behind his brother, when he turned to face him and gave him a face of pure cluelessness. Sam answered with his best bitch-face and came over. Within sobs and whimpers the crying woman was whispering the Exorcism again, trying to finish it, trying to make them believe she wasn't a Demon. _“contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine. Quem inferi tremunt.”_ “Its OK, you can stop now, we believe you...” Sam had crouched down to her and caressed her shoulder, trying to comfort her, but she kept going. _“Ab insidiis diaboli, livera nos, Domine.”_ Sam joined in for the last sentence and finished the exorcism together with the unknown woman. “ _Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.”_ “There you go...” Sam tried to help her up. ”Don't hurt me please!” she shivered when Sam was taking her hands in his and wanted to pull her up. He quickly glanced at Dean who rubbed a hand over his face and turned away from the scene. THIS was way too weird.

 


	2. Blame

Sam helped the woman up and pulled her over, back to the table where the ingredients for the spell were displayed. A spell that had gone horribly wrong.   
“Sit. I get you a Glass of water OK?” he looked at her concerned, but left her eventually to get some water and tissues for her. “Don't get near her!” he demanded when passing his brother.  
Dean didn't know what to do, looking at the woman and her state the whole thing must have absolutely traumatized her, but what if all this was still a very convincing trick? He leaned on the wall that had the circle on, with arms crossed in front of his chest, the Demon Knife pushed into the back pocket of his jeans, just in case.  
The female was still silently sobbing and shivering and it looked like she was mumbling something, but it wasn't audible for him. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself again. There was no mistaking, she was in the world of Supernatural. She was in the bunker of the men of letters and was nearly killed by no other than Dean Winchester. This wasn't fake, there was no stage lights or cameras, this was the actual bunker.  
She wiped her wet face with her hands and slowly looked around, not daring to look into the direction of the hunter, she could feel he still had her on watch and she wasn't gonna do anything that could make him jump on her again. When Sam returned she took the glass from him and took a small sip. He also handed her a box of tissues, which made Dean wonder where he got those from, but quickly remembered that there was a female living with them for a while now and she had probably brought them in. “What is your name?” Sam sat down at the table. “(Y/N).” she replied and sipped on her water again. When she put the Glass on the table she looked at the bowl with the ingredients, the candles and the book that was openly displaying a circle with sigils. Next to the book was a piece of paper with a handwritten formula. She couldn't ignore this, she had a bad feeling in her stomach.

 

(Y/N) got up and slowly walked towards the wall with the drawn on circle. She touched the sigils and looked at them closely. “Was that you?” she turned to Sam, but got no answer “WAS THAT YOU SAM?” he nodded and she stomped over to the table, taking the book and putting it in front of him. She was beyond mad. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU MORON??? Does this look anything like the circle on the wall to you???? You asshole fuck a simple location spell up and now I'm stuck here!!!!” she slapped Sam across the face. To say he was surprised by the sudden change in the woman, would have been an understatement. “What is it with you? Cant you do anything right? Why do you always have to mess up? Haven't enough people died for your mistakes? Haven't you cost enough pain and trouble?” Sam gulped down a big lump in his throat. Why was she talking like she knew him and everything he had done in his life?   
Dean jumped forward and pulled (Y/N) back from his brother, holding both her wrist in his hands. “Stop that, are you crazy?!” he growled at her but she just turned and pushed him away. “You ask me if I am crazy? Seriously? Your fine brother fucked your life up, his own life, caused the death of everyone you guys ever knew and loved AND opened a portal from an alternate universe to get me stranded here, which is my certain DEATH!!!” she was fuming and Dean began to hate her, Demon or not. How did she dare to talk about his brother like that, who was she to judge him or anyone else? She only just got here, they had never met before... and why the heck did she know their names?

“I gotta get outta here....” she mumbled and quickly made her way to the entrance. Sam was struck by lightning, he couldn't move, what the heck just happened?  
Dean ran after her and catched her when she opened the door to the outside world. What was she thinking? She couldn't just leave. Especially if what she said was true and she was in fact from another universe. “WAIT ---- STOP ---- (Y/N) HOLD UP!!” he tried to hold her back, but the door was already open and she again pushed him aside and made her way out into the cold night. “DAMN IT!” Why was she suddenly so powerful? Or was it him? Was he going soft on her? Screw this! He quickly followed her outside. “(Y/N) stop, you can't just run away.” “Why not? Anywhere is better than being close to you!” “Don't be silly, I bet you don't even have Demons in your World!” he closed the distance between them in a hurry. “Damn right and I am not interested in meeting them or other monsters, just because I'm close to either one of you.” He pulled her on her arm and she turned to face him, trying to break free again, but this time he held her tight and she could feel his fingers digging deep into her flesh. “OWWW LET ME GO DEAN!!!” he pulled her as close as possible and stared her deadpan in the eyes “NO!” “Why are you doing this to me?” she suddenly broke “You almost killed me in there...” “And I am sorry for mistaking you, but you are not safe out here (Y/N).” “Are you kidding me? Everyone around you dies... Dean... EVERYONE! And they never come back... you two idiots are the only ones that always come back...” she had tears in her eyes, especially because she saw the reaction in Deans face when he realized she was right. His grip on her arm loosened and she broke free from him, getting back a few steps, rubbing her arm where he held her. “I always had a feeling I wouldn't grow old.... but this...” she turned aside and looked onto the dusty ground.

 

“Dean, what are you doing out here? Come inside Julia is up and...” Castiel came out of the Bunkers door and looked at his friend, turned towards the direction Dean was looking.   
When (Y/N) heard Cas voice she nearly jumped up, damn in the show it never came so unexpected when the Angel popped up. “Castiel!” He tilted his head to one side, looking at the woman in front of him. “Do I know you?” he asked and wondered. Right at that moment she widened her eyes, realizing what was about to happen, she tried to clear her mind, which of course didn't work at all, so she tried to think of the marshmallow man, but that also didn't work and so a whole flood of pictures ran through her head and Castiel saw everything. He suddenly cocked his head up and quickly walked over to her, his two fingers outstretched. “No Castiel please, don't do this to me, I beg you... please don't...” (Y/N) backed away from the closer coming Angel, but she already knew that if he wanted, he would get her. “You must stay calm (Y/NN), trust me, no one's going to hurt you, we will help you, please believe me.” “Cas, what the heck are you doing?” Dean shouted behind him. “Its all good (Y/NN), we will not let anyone harm you and we will find a way to get you home!” “Castiel... please...” she had tears in her eyes when his fingers finally touched her forehead and she collapsed into his arms.  
“WHAT THE FUCK CAS??” Dean strode over and looked at the lifeless body in his best friends arms. “What would you do that for? Now she's never going to trust us!” “Dean... she needs rest, she traveled through a Portal from one dimension to another. YOU almost killed her. She needs time to rest, her brain has to process this, I only gave her the time and peace to do so.” Dean looked a bit pained when Cas said that he tried to kill her. Technically he hadn't, he would never kill an innocent woman, he thought it was a demon, he couldn't be the only one seeing that there was a difference.

 

Dean opened the doors for Cas, when he carried their new visitor through the halls and into another empty bedroom. If this was going to continue, they would have a filled up bunker by the end of the year.

When Cas settled (Y/N) onto the bed, he was accompanied by Dean, Sam and Julia. All of them staring down onto the woman from another universe.

 


	3. That was quick

(Y/N) was tossing and turning in her bed, trying to grab her cover, but couldn't find it. Finally she gave in and opened her eyes to look for it, but realizing immediately that she wasn't in her own bed. She quickly sat up with a gasp and wide eyes. It wasn't a dream, damn it!  
“Slowly sunshine...” she heard Dean's voice and turned to face him. He sat at the desk next to her bed and read a book. Slowly he pulled his feet off the desk and put the book away. “No ones gonna hurt you, nothing's gonna happen to you, just keep it calm...” he held his hands up and turned slowly towards her. “CALM?!!” she spat, remembering everything that had happened. With a grunt she turned and swung her legs off the bed to get up, but as soon as she was on her feet, Dean stepped in front of her. “Whoa! Just stop OK, really... I think we need to talk for a minute or two.” He actually wanted to put his hands on her shoulders, but stopped himself from doing so, who knows what she would have done to him if he touched her again.  
She puffed through her nose and looked angry at him. “There's nothing I wanna talk to you about, all I want is OUT. Away from you guys, as far away as possible.” she wanted to turn but Dean finally took a hold of her which ended in her brushing his hands off and him holding them up in defeat. “OK I get it, but please let us help you. We're not what you think we are, we will not hurt you, we're the good guys, we help people, we protect them!” he tried desperately to explain it to her, but it was him who didn't understand. “You don't get it, do you?” she looked at him, trying to read his facial expression. “Dean... I know who you are! If anyone knows you guys as good as you know each other, it is me.” He looked a bit confused at her. “Can you remember that ep... the day when you were thrown through a window and ended up in a world where all this was a TV show?” The penny dropped and Dean huffed. “Not again!” he closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his mouth. How was this even possible? Two women, two different ways of transportation, but both from the same universe!

 

(Y/N) walked towards the door, realizing the cold floor underneath her feet. She looked down and wondered. “Where are my shoes? I could've sworn I had shoes when I came here.” she mumbled and turned back to Dean. “You haven't seen my shoes by any chance?” she stood before him, smiling innocent and lovely like a schoolgirl. This woman was as scary as the open sea. One minute all wild and dangerous and the next minute as safe and sound like a lake.” “Of course, I took 'em off when Cas bedded you.” he smiled and nodded down. Her shoes were standing next to the bed and she immediately sat down to put them on. When she finished and got up again, she smiled bright at Dean and thanked him, before she finally went to leave the room.

She made a few steps when suddenly Castiel popped up in front of her and she almost ran into him. “WTF MAN!!!! Can't you just knock on the door or something?” “Excuse me, I didn't mean to scare you.” She moved around him and left the room. Standing in the corridor she decided to go left instead of right, which would have led her to the kitchen, library and also exit, if she was opting for that. Dean sat down on the chair again, crossing his arms in front of his chest and grinning quietly. “Don't you want to follow her?” Cas asked his pal, but he only shook his head. “Nope!” he was still grinning and Cas gave him a puzzled look. “She ain't goin' nowhere, went down the wrong side of the corridor. She'll be back eventually.” Dean was pretty pleased with himself.

 

The longer (Y/N) walked down this corridor the more obvious it became she was going down the wrong way. But really, could this bunker only have one exit/entrance? How insecure was that? What would happen in case of a fire? The men of letters would have been trapped.   
She kept on walking and turning around corner after corner... until... she swore she could hear music coming from the darkened end of the corridor she just had turned into. She was tapping the walls again to find the lights witch, just like all those corners before, but unfortunately, this one wouldn't work.  
She clearly could hear music, so she must be somewhere near the kitchen or library or one of the boys rooms, where else would the music come from? There was no one else but them down here... or was there?  
She made her way down into the darkness, staying close to the wall for guidance, cause she couldn't see a thing. But what was that? Was that a light? The closer she got the more she was able to recognize the light, it was shining through underneath a door and behind that door was the music she heard. Silently she leaned her ear against the door and heard 50s music softly playing from the other side. What was that?  
“PAH! I GOTCHA! YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD SCARE ME WITH THIS SHIT???” she swung the door open and thought she would find Cas or Sam in it, but all she found was a room filled with books, a desk in the middle with more books, a record player in a corner and a see-through person on one of the shelf's.

 

Quickly she covered her mouth with both hands, trying to keep herself from screaming out loud. Was that a ghost? A fucking ghost in the bunker? How the hell did she manage to get herself into trouble that quick?!  
With wide eyes and a rapidly increasing heartbeat she stood frozen on the spot and stared at the ghost. “Excuse me young Miss, but this was a rude and blatant way to enter the room of another person.” Slowly the ghost put a book back in position and walked over to her, she was close to cry. “Who are you and what do you want here? I can hardly believe you are a member of the order!” he looked her up and down, obviously not liking her outfit. She managed to lightly shake her head. “Well then what do you want here?” she swallowed hard and tried to steady her breath, lowering her hands to her sides. “I got lost in the corridors... then I heard music and followed the sound... I thought it was someone elses room. I am very sorry I interrupted you.” She spoke as slow and quiet and steady as possible, but it was clearly audible that she feared the glowing figure in front of her. “Apology accepted. Who were you looking for, maybe I can be of assistance?!” the man offered and started to slowly walk up and down in front of her. “Sir... do you... do you know that you're dead?” He stopped and looked amused at her. “Of course I know, Miss, I am, after all, a man of letters, of course I know I have passed away.” “Well... then... why are you still here? You're not supposed to be on earth any longer...” Did she really have THAT conversation? With a ghost?  
“Nonsense, I still have to fulfill my duty. There is plenty of time for me to move on to heaven.” he waved her off and she raised her eyebrows. She walked towards the man. “No... No you don't. Sir...” “Parker, Darren Parker, high ranking member of the order of the men of letters and librarian.” he stopped her mid sentence. “Mr. Parker, do you have any idea how long you have been in this room?” He just looked blankly at her. “When did you die?” “December 1st, 1957.” (Y/N) sighed “It's Summer 2015, Mr. Parker.” The ghost again stared blankly at her. “Do you understand what I just said? You were in this room for over 50 years!” “Liar...” he whispered and his grayish transparent figure turned kind of red. “All but lies... why do you COME HERE AND LIE TO ME??!!” he finally lost it. He jumped on (Y/N)'s throat and slammed her into the door, that shut with a big bang.   
He quickly moved back from the young female, finding his posture again, watching the lifeless body of (Y/N) sliding down the door until it crumbled on the floor.

 

 


	4. Ghostbusters

“This is impossible, the bunker only has one exit, so how the hell did this woman manage to get lost in here?” Dean was yelling, he was angry. After about 20 minutes (Y/N) still wasn't back in her room. Cas and Dean went to get Sam and Julia who were in the kitchen preparing lunch. All together they wandered through the corridors of the bunker. It was easy to follow (Y/N)'s trail, she had switched on the lights everywhere.  
“That's odd.” Julia stated, looking into a dark corridor. “If there's not a hidden door that she left through or she suddenly developed magical powers... then why didn't she turn on the lights in this corridor? There is no other way than this one or going back the way she came from.” Jules was a little Sherlock if it came to solving puzzles. Sam switched on the torch he brought and lit the corridor. It looked like the rest of the bunker, nothing special about it. He stepped to the light switch and clicked it, but nothing happened. “Maybe she couldn't!” he looked concerned at the rest of the group. “Cas, can you still not sense her? Anything?” The Angel shook his head. “I'm afraid not, she is either gone without me noticing, which is impossible, or she learned how to block me, which is highly unlikely.” Julia grinned at her friends answer, it actually sounded a bit arrogant, but of course Castiel wouldn't notice that.  
Dean grunted and took the torch from his brother, making his way down the darkened isle. He was just about to start shouting (Y/N)'s name when... “Do you hear that?” Sam asked and all went very quiet. “Sounds like... music...” he slowly stepped into the darkness, pulling out another torch and lighting it. He concentrated hard on the faint music and felt like it was getting louder the further he went. Suddenly his light hit something on the floor that reflected, he stepped over and crouched down, lifted the tiny object. “It's a quarter...” he held it up and his fellows looked puzzled. He turned, still crouching, and let the torch light more parts of the floor. Was that a Dollar bill?

 

(Y/N) awoke slowly, accompanied by a banging headache that spread from the back of her head. She sat up a little, supported by the door and looked at the ghostly figure that was sat on the desk, nose deep in a book. She looked around, nothing had changed, just that she was sat on the floor in front of the door. “Mr. Parker...” The Ghost looked up and smiled. “Welcome back Miss. I apologize for my disgusting behavior, I guess your information's caught me off guard. I hope you can forgive my outburst.” his apology seemed sincere, but nevertheless he smashed her into the door and god knows what else he was capable of.  
“I do forgive you Mr. Parker, I understand that my news must have been shocking for you. I am not good with words and therefor sometimes just blurt out what I think and feel, instead of thinking about choosing my words more wisely, I apologize too.” The gray man smiled bright and nodded. “Apology accepted. Now! Please tell me what happened in the last 50 years?” he closed the book and fold his hands above it, looking at the young female expecting.  
*Time to stall (Y/NN), they will come and look for you eventually, all you have to do is stall!*

(Y/N) tried to remember what she knew about the late 50s, 60s and 70s, which wasn't much, especially not for American history, but she tried her best and the man of letters seemed to be pleased with the information's she provided. While she was talking about the past, she tried to come up with a Plan B in case no one came to rescue her and she had to get out of there all on her own. But nothing came to mind. Unnoticed by the ghost she silently roamed the pockets of her jeans and found a coin and some dollar notes. Maybe she could use them to put a sign in the corridor to show where she was. Quietly and very carefully she slid the coin through the slid under the door and hoped it would roll or slide somewhere noticeable. Next she unfolded the dollars and slid those through the door. They were much harder to throw, so she just held onto one note and pushed it through the slid, wiggling it and hoping one of them would see it.

 

Dean stepped closer to the Dollar and eventually saw the wiggling piece of money underneath a door a bit further down. He had no idea what game that girl was playing, but he sure as hell would kick her ass for this bullshit! He stomped over to the door and... He held his breath and leaned forward, hearing two voices talk, not understanding what they said, but something was off. He held his finger in front of his pursed lips and the rest of the gang stopped and made no sound. Slowly he crouched down, pulling at the Dollar note. (Y/N) was so relieved when she felt someone tuck at the Dollar. She could have screamed with happiness, but tried to stay calm. Now it was up to her to let them know what was waiting inside this room. She quickly shove another dollar through the slid and wiggled it, felt it being taken from the outside. She wasn't dreaming, it was one of the boys, she was almost safe.  
“Do you mind when I get up Mr. Parker?” she spoke out a bit louder and hoped they could hear her. The dead man nodded and she got up, supporting herself with the door. Dean could hear that and wondered why she was on the floor before.  
“I am sorry I am not of better help, but American history of the 1960s to 1980s wasn't taught on my school. Maybe I can get you a book or two from the library...” He swooshed through the desk right in front of her with the biggest, slightly evil grin. “THE LIBRARY, MY MASTERPIECE!!”   
Everyone outside could hear the male voice and was concerned. Dean would have loved to just burst into the room and get (Y/NN) outta there, but they were right in front of the door and he had no clue what they were dealing with.   
(Y/N) had pushed back into the door when the ghost came this close and closed her eyes for a moment. She had to stay calm, she had to trust that the Winchesters would safe her ass. “Maybe I could take you to the library? You just have to tell me what item you're bound to and I can take it there, so you will be able to roam the library yourself.” she again had spoken louder and Dean heard every word clearly.

 

Dean walked over to his pals and whispered “Cas go and get our shotguns and rock salt, now!” The Angel left. “She's trapped with a ghost!” Sam and Julia widened their eyes. “How is that even possible?” Julia asked whispering. “He must have died here I guess. A man of letters.” Sam shrugged his shoulders and looked down on her. “Yeah but, how can you have overlooked him?” she asked both brothers. “What do you mean? Overlooked him. Its not like we were searching for him.” Dean said and she understood. “So you never actually groomed this entire place? You never checked out every corridor, every room and every last corner to see if its A safe, B holding surprises like this and C maybe has some more to offer for your hunting life??” she could hardly believe them. “Here!” Castiel was back and handed the brothers their shotguns and a bag with rock salt filled ammunition. Dean stepped back to the door and leaned on it again, silently filling the gun with shells.   
In the meantime (Y/N) tried to find out which object the ghost could be bound to, but unfortunately he didn't answer this question and every time she mentioned it, she felt like he was getting angry. “Why do you keep asking this?” “Just, nothing, I mean, it was just an idea, no need to get heated.” she stuttered and pushed further back into the door, her hands behind her back at the doorknob. “Why so nervous Miss?” The ghost had this way too broad and evil grin on his face again and his gray appearance turned slightly red. “Nervous? I am scared!” “Of me?!” he shrugged back and looked bemused at her. “Of the things you can do... you're a ghost, you're here more than 50 years. Ghosts are not meant to stay on earth. The longer a spirit does, they...” she held back the words and shifted her position besides the door frame. The dead man's evil grin turned brighter and brighter, showing too many teeth for a human being. “They WHAT?” he spat and (Y/N) answered with a whisper “...they go crazy!” she twisted the door knob and within a second Dean had kicked the door down and fired a full blow of rock salt onto the ghost.

 

Sam entered the room next, gun aimed and roaming the surrounding with his eyes. Dean reached out for (Y/NN)'s hand and she took it, he immediately wrapped her into his chest, other arm outstretched with the shotgun and slowly backed out of the room. As soon as they were out, Sam closed the door and Julia put a thick line of salt before the door. Dean hugged (Y/N) tight to his body. The gun was hanging on his side, other arm held tight of the girl. He slid his hand onto the back of her head, pushing away from her a bit to look at her face. “Ouwww...” she softly pushed his hand away from the back of her head and covered the bruised spot. “Are you OK?” Dean looked at her in concern, but she didn't look up. “He threw me at the door and I... passed out...” she whispered. Somehow she felt embarrassed saying this. Julia stepped behind her and took a closer look with one of the torches. “That's a nasty bump you got there! – Cas, you mind?” she pointed at (Y/N)'s head and Castiel quickly healed the bruises. (Y/N) turned to face the female voice she had never heard before. “Who are you?!” she said with a questioning look on her face still holding her head. “Well, Hello to you too.” the woman with the red hair laughed at her. (Y/NN) was confused, who was this woman? She wasn't part of the SPN Universe... or was she? Which season had she landed in?

“Come on lets go, we need to find out who this ghost is and how we can get rid of him.” Sam said and everyone followed him down the corridor. Dean still holding (Y/N) close to him.

 

 


	5. Update

As soon as they hit the library Sam pulled out the registers about the men of letters. (Y/N) was standing in the middle of the card-room, staring upstairs to the door. Freedom was behind this door.  
“(Y/N)! Come take a look at those pictures.” Sam called her. Dean was still standing on the stairs in between rooms, waiting for (Y/N) to make a move and see if she would run again. But she didn’t. After a heavy sigh her head sunk and she turned to follow the others. Dean once again reached out for her hand and she took it.

 

“Darren Parker… died on December 1st 1957… high ranking member of the order of the men of letters… anything else you wanna know?” Everyone looked at her while she simply sat down in one of the chairs. “How do you know all that?” Castiel asked her and she just shrugged her shoulders. “We talked.” “You talked??” Dean was confused. “How can you talk to a Ghost? It’s a friggin’ GHOST!” “Not all Ghosts are bad Dean, think about Bobby!” Dean stopped and blinked. Did she really just compare Bobby to a monster?  
“She is right. Ghosts tent to go crazy and bad over time. The longer they stay here in our world.” Julia stated and sat next to (Y/N). “Which leads to the question, how can he still be normal if he is a ghost for more than 50 years?” she smiled and waited for (Y/N) to answer. “How am I supposed to know? This is not my world, it’s yours. You’re the hunters, not me!” “But you have a theory!” Julia was still smiling, she could smell the cleverness on this woman.

 

(Y/N) needed a moment to read Julia. She sure had a theory, but was she in the position to say it out loud? She wasn’t even a part of this world. All she could do was speculate on the base of what she knew about the show! “Sure…. But…” Julia nodded encouraging and (Y/NN) spoke her mind.

“He didn’t know how much time had passed. I guess he just sat in this room and read his books since he died. – He was super calm and a real gentleman. The way he talked to me and the words he used suggest upper-class 50s. He said he was a high ranking member, maybe you guys could even learn from him. – He said this Library was his master piece, so I guess he helped plan and build the bunker.”

 

Sam and Dean both sat down, they were truly gobsmacked. “He only lost his temper when I told him for how long he had been dead. And again when I asked about the item he might be bound to. I guess from now on it’s only a matter of time until he becomes a full on vengeful spirit.” Julia could have applauded if it wouldn’t have been inappropriate. But she loved the fact that there was another thinker there, someone who was able to SEE and DEDUCE!

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at both women. They were clearly outsmarted now! Castiel just smiled.

 

Dean was first to find his voice again. “We gotta find out how he died and where he is buried. Start digging!” he ordered and Sam opened some more books. “I don’t think he was buried Dean.” Julia stated. “No risks, we need to know for sure, he is in our home Jules!” she sighed but obeyed and grabbed a journal. It took the brothers, Julia and Castiel hours to go through the registers and journals of the men of letters, to find out more about Darren Parker and what had happened to him.  (Y/N) thought it was a waste of time and had no Problem in making that clear, even if she did in deed open a book and look at pictures of the man.

 

“All men of letters will be cremated and their urns will be stored in a mausoleum just for the order.” Sam read aloud and sighed heavy. “Damn it. Then whatever he’s bound to has to be in this room with him!” Dean said. “NO SHIT SHERLOCK!” (Y/N) jumped up and went to leave the library.

“Where are you going?” “I’m bored and tired and hungry and thirsty… pick one!” she yelled back over her shoulder, walking back to the corridors, trying to find the kitchen. Dean didn’t follow her when he saw her turning to the corridors and not heading for the staircase. He and the others had to make a plan of how to get rid of the ghost now.

 

(Y/N) found the kitchen eventually and got herself a bottle of water. She was bored beyond imagination and still confused and terrified about the fact that she was in the Supernatural Universe. What the hell was she supposed to do now? It was a fun show to watch, but hell, she would not want to be part of this in real life! She wasn’t a hunter. She wasn’t the physical type…

She tried to think of a way to get back to her life in the real world. Would Sam and Dean help her to get back? Or would they be too busy hunting monsters? And who was Julia? What season was she in? By the looks of the brothers and Castiel it must be around season 10… Season 10… “Oh my God!” quickly (Y/N) ran back to the library straight towards Dean.

 

Sam, Dean and Julia looked at the running woman with question marks on their foreheads. Castiel must have left in the meantime, he was nowhere near.  
“YOUR ARM…. SHOW ME YOUR ARM, DEAN!!!” the flying woman demanded and before he realized what she wanted, she had already taken his right arm in her hands and pushed his sleeve up. The mark was gone. “FUCK!!!” another death glare (Y/N) gave Sam and he knew what she thought. He quickly looked back down to his book and swallowed hard.

“How do you know this?” Julia asked and Dean answered. “She is from your World Jules!”  Sam and her were stunned. “AGAIN?!” Sam squeaked and Julia jumped up. “So you were looking for the mark, because you hoped we’re before the season 10 finale…. Sorry, but that’s already 6 month in the past. I came here shortly after.” (Y/N) looked at her with big teary eyes. “And… the darkness?” her voice trembled and she sat down. “Still out there.” Julia sank her head in shame and sat back down. They still had not found anything that could get rid of the darkness once and for all time.

 

(Y/N) looked at Dean and Sam and Julia one after another. “What is it? What does it do?” “It kills!” Sam said serious. “It’s like a virus, that infects people and drives them to murder and destroying everything around them, no exceptions. – After a few hours they just drop dead.” Sam had first hand experience with the virus and he was still sick to his stomach to have been the one that caused all this. “Then why aren’t you out there stopping it?” “Because we got distracted by a demon that showed up everywhere we went and tried to kill us. And it almost succeeded by getting Jules!” Dean clenched his jaw and groaned silently.

“That’s how you got here.” Julia said laying a hand on (Y/NN)’s. “After I got attacked they brought me back here, so Cas could heal me and they could find a spell to summon that demon. Locate and finish him.” “And instead of a demon you found ME? What is that supposed to mean?” (Y/N) got up and looked at them. “TELL ME! Am I a fucking demon? Did it flee to my universe? To Chicago? My apartment? What is it, that locked your spell onto me?”

 

Again (Y/N) was glaring at Sam. She held him responsible for what had happened. She was not just stranded in a universe full of monsters that COULD kill her, and she was not just with the Winchesters what would MOST LIKELY get her killed, no, she also was in a universe with a billions-of-years-old-virus that was roaming earth in an attempt to end all life and therefore would SURELY kill her! She was so done with all of this.

She tried to say something, but no words would come out her mouth, just tears spilling over her cheeks. Finally she turned around and quickly walked back to the corridors to find the room she had woken up in. Maybe a bit of good old *crying into a pillow* was what she needed to clear her head.

Julia made an attempt to follow her, but Dean held her back, telling her to leave her be for a bit, she probably needed some time to process all this new information. Besides, they still had a ghost on their hands, which needed to be extinguished.

 


	6. Hello again

When (Y/N) entered the corridors she leaned against the wall and sobbed for a moment. How was all this possible? Why her? She couldn't wrap her head around this situation!

She walked down the corridor towards the room she was given, but just when she reached it, she had an idea. Maybe if she helped getting rid of the Ghost they would focus on getting her back home and then they could focus on the darkness... So everything would be in order again... more or less!

 

When she stood in front of the ghosts door she looked down on the thick line of salt that protected it. (Y/N) took a deep breath and knocked “Mr. Parker, it's me again, (Y/N) from before...” after a few seconds he replied “Come in.” and she slowly opened the door. For a brief moment they just looked at each other. Parker was sitting on his desk again, reading in his book, (Y/N) didn't dare to set foot over the salt line and tried to stay calm and focused on what she came here for.

“I am sorry that you got shot with salt Mr. Parker, my friends just tried to get me to safety. I hope it didn't hurt you too bad?” The ghost tilted his head a bit. “Well it does hurt, but I understand that I was out of control and that your friends only did what they had to do.” He got up and slowly floated through the room, closer to her. “I guess they're hunters? (she nodded and then he nodded) I don't understand what's gotten into me Miss, I am truly sorry. I never had such outbursts before.” He really seemed upset about himself.

 

(Y/N) finally found the courage to step into the room. “I guess me discovering you triggered it. You've been here for so long, thinking the world hasn't changed... and then I burst your bubble...” she slowly stepped over to the desk focusing on the tie clip that in her opinion must be the object the ghost was bound to. “Mr. Parker I would like to take you to the library to meet my friends, would that be ok with you?” He looked at her for a little bit. “How do you intent to do that?”  
She took the cigar box from his desk and held it up. “If you don't mind I would take this as transportation.” She emptied the cigars and went to the door, kneeled down and scooped some salt into the box, went back to the desk and took the tie clip. “I think that way we might be safe in case you have another outburst, what do you think?” “Interesting thought.” the ghost was almost excited “I am willing to try it.” he said confident. She pushed the tie clip deep into the salt and Darren Parker vanished with a slightly pain stained face.

 

When (Y/N) returned to the library she walked straight towards the table where everyone was sitting. She set the cigar box down and pushed it over to Sam. “Solved your Problem, now we can maybe get back to solve mine?!” she said with a slight grin.

All three hunters looked rather confused. Sam picked the box up and quirked his eyebrows. “Sorry, but I don't smoke cigars... or anything else.”

(Y/N) sat down and folded her hands on the table. “Why don't you open it...” she challenged him. Seeing nothing but salt, Sam was even more confused. He looked up at the woman with a puzzled look on his face. Dean and Jules didn't get it either.  
(Y/NN) huffed and rolled her eyes “You're usually more eager to try new things... and at least a tat bit smarter...” she got up and bent over the table, digging her fingers into the salt, pulling out the tieclip, holding it up in front of Sam's nose. His face quickly changed into an understanding “OH” and then into a surprised “HOW?”.

 

“Is this...” Dean started, not wanting to believe that (Y/N) could've been that stupid and risky. The (Y/EC) eyed woman nodded with a smile. “It is!” she said and pointed behind Sam, where the ghost of Darren Parker had re-materialized and was looking around the library with an astonished look on his translucent face.

Julia, looking to her left, was shocked to see the ghost, Dean pushed back so hard in his chair, caused by the surprise, that he almost fell over with it, Sam turned around completely and gulped down a big lump when he saw the man of letters. The elder hunter couldn't articulate a straight sentence he was so out of his mind. Sam was a little bit in a shock-freeze and Julia calmed herself with some deep breaths.

 

“It worked Mr. Parker, isn't that amazing? Did it hurt?” (Y/N) walked over to the dead man and he explained to her that it felt like his entire body was send into an electric field and there were sparks flying and it stung, but it was just slight pain. “Sam you should write this down!” she suddenly said and Sam awoke, but didn't really know what to do or how to react.

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND WOMAN?” Dean had found his voice again and stomped over to stand in front of her. “YOU BRING A FUCKING GHOST INTO THE LIBRARY WHERE WE SIT AND AND... WITHOUT WARNING... AND WE COULD HAVE...” “STOP YELLING AT ME!!!” she stemmed her hands on her hips and stared him straight in the eyes, holding his mad gaze, not caring that he was taller and broader than her. She wouldn't let him intimidate her!

Dean gnarled a bit. “No one is in danger, Mr. Parker is a Man of Letters, he can help you understand this bunker better, use the books wiser, learn what the order really was and why it was founded and maybe, if you're nice, he will tell you a bit about your grandfather. PLUS he is a ghost and he is willing to experiment, something you could have done with Bobby if it hadn't been too painful... HECK DEAN! He could even help to bring me home or find out how to defeat the darkness!” she shook her head “Why are you always so close-minded?!” she huffed and slowly walked away.

 

Sam, Julia and Parker had been watching the scene and none dared to interrupt or say a word. Dean growled angry and quickly walked after (Y/NN).

“The darkness?” the ghost finally asked when Dean was out of reach and looked puzzled at the tall man with the almost vulgar long hair.

“GRRR WAIT DAMN IT!!” Dean chased after (Y/NN) but she didn't stop walking. “YOU SHOULD HAVE TALKED TO US FIRST; WE COULD HAVE MADE A PLAN!” “You were planning too slow, same goes for the research, I hate slow!” she reached her room and entered it, Dean followed on foot.  
He rubbed a hand over his face, why wouldn't she understand?! “(Y/N) this is not a TV Show anymore OK?! This is real, this is MY World, MY Life, I know what's dangerous and THAT was fucking dangerous! If you want to stay safe you have to trust me, you have to follow my lead!” “YEAH BUT THAT'S THE POINT DEAN!!! WHENEVER YOU SAY THAT TO SOMEONE, WHENEVER YOU GUYS TRY TO KEEP SOMEONE EXTRA SAFE... THEY – DIE!!!!” she yelled at him, tears glistening in her eyes. She was scared, she knew the show, she knew his life and this world and the past, why wouldn't he understand?!

They just looked at each other, both not saying anything. (Y/N) was right, Dean thought, they had lost way too many people down the road, especially if it came to friends, allies and family! But still, he had to take care of her, had to find a way to bring her back home in one piece, he was responsible for her being in this godamn awful world of his. He wouldn't wish this upon anyone!  
Dean was maybe right, she shouldn't have acted without telling them, what if Parker was playing her and he would've hurt everyone...

Dean left her room and she fell on her bed. Everything was too much!

 


End file.
